Chinese Patent Application No. 201210217573.0 discloses an electrical connector used for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board. The electrical connector includes an insulating body having conductive terminals received therein, a reinforce member located at outside of the insulating body, a lever and a connecting rod installed to two opposite ends of the reinforce member, and a load plate and a holding member installed to the reinforce member. The reinforce member is provided with a first end and a second end opposite to the first end. The holding member and the lever are installed to the first end of the reinforce member, and the load plate and the connecting rod are installed to the second end of the reinforce member. The holding member includes a rotating member installed to the first end of the reinforce member, an elastic member located between the rotating member and the reinforce member, a shaft fixing the rotating member and the elastic member onto the reinforce member, and a clamping member installed onto the rotating member and used for fixing the chip module. The clamping member includes a frame-shaped body portion, a guide portion extending downward from the body portion, a grasping portion extending outward from the body portion, and an assembling portion extending outward from the body portion. The body portion is provided with multiple positioning portions extending downward. The positioning portions jointly form a space that receives the chip module. When the electrical connector is in use, the chip module is fixed onto the clamping member through pasting or in other manners, the clamping member is installed onto the rotating member, the lever, the connecting rod and the load plate are opened by rotation to make the lever, the connecting rod and the load plate in an on state, the grasping portion of the clamping member is pressed to make it rotate and close so as to install the chip module onto the insulating body, the guide portion of the clamping member locates on the outside of the insulating body to make the chip module and the conductive terminals aligned accurately, the load plate, the connecting rod and the lever are closed by rotation, a second operating lever of the connecting rod is buckled onto a first buckling portion of a first fixing member, a first operating lever of the connecting rod is buckled onto a second buckling portion of a second fixing member, and a first pressing portion of the lever is pressed onto the tongue of the load plate, to make the load plate provide a pressing force for the chip module, which effectively ensures good electrical connections between the chip module and the conductive terminals. As the load plate and the holding member are opened respectively on two opposite ends of the reinforce member, the load plate and the holding member occupy a greater space of the circuit board, resulting in that it is easy to contact other electronic elements on the circuit board.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.